Total crazy island
by Water buizel 109210
Summary: Chris is back with a new cast and series!Characters are from cartoons,books and video games that will battle their way to the grand prize!Who will win?Some words w with TDS contestants in a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chris:Hello all readers! Im chris mclean and im gona top it with new contestants!Can you guess?The villanous most evil characters are competing with the goodie goodie characters in two different teams!Oh by the way with here they come now!

Who will compete this competiton?Find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2

characters part 1.

(A boat arrives)

Chris:Thanks for rising the old island again Jesse!

Jesse:It wasn't easy.

Brayan:Here?!

Isaac:It looks like a junkyard to me.

Chris:Just Wait for the others!

(Another boat arrives)

Chris:Welcome all regular show stars!NEARLY.

Mordecai:Is that really you Jesse?

Jesse:Yeah!

Margaret:Good!

Chris:Why you said that?

Mordecai:Because Jesse's evil self broke me and margaret up!

Margaret:And that letter to milten university was fake!I can't believe he and his gang did that for revenge!

Chris:Man!I forgot they rule!

Everyone:WHAT!

Chris:And for that,im bringing them back next season!

Isaac:Thanks a lot!

Jesse:You got to be kidding me!

Chris:and there's more contestants.

Rigby:Woohoo!3 month's without Musle man and benson and best of all..no work!

Chris I forgot to give you your cards.

Jesse-1

Isaac-2

Brayan-3

Mordecai-4

Margaret-5

Rigby-6

Chris:There the rest!

Thomas:Cool!

Thomas-7

Cj:Hey Mordecai!

Jesse:Im keeping my eye on you!

Cj:Whats that suppose to me!?

Jesse:It means I don't trust you!

Cj:Then I don't trust you either!

Jesse:Fine!

Cj:You stole my bird!

Margaret:He was mine first!

Cj:Mordecai kissed me at new years!

Mordecai:I count that as an accident!

Jesse:Any else cloud girl?

Cj:No!

Margaret:Stay away from Mordecai!

Cj:Fine!

Jesse and Margaret:Fine!

Chris:I love the drama!

Cj-8

Skips:Too bad the others arent'nt here.

Hive-five ghost:I know right.

Skips-9

Hive-five ghost-10

Jeremy:I can't believe these idiots are here!

Mordecai:Hey!

Chad:We'll take them out!

Jeremy-11

Chad-12

Eileen:Hey rigby!

Rigby:COME ON!

Chad:HAHA!You got a girlfriend!

Rigby:She's NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

Jesse:Hey eileen.

Chad:I'll start calling you two rigleen.(Laughs at rigby and rigby is turning red)

Chris:Next boat coming!

Eileen-13

(The boat stops)

Chimchar:Finally!

Pikachu:I'm not suprise that cj is here!

Cj:Hey!

Buizel:Me too!

Cj:WHY YOU!

Chimchar-14

Pikachu-15

Buizel-16

Chris:Next boats!

(6 boats stopped on the docks)

Chris:Guess Who's left to be here on total cray island!


	3. Chapter 3

Characters part 2

(Courage stepped out)

Courage:Hey guys!

Chimchar:Beware of cj if you want to live.

Courage:Huh?

Cj:Hey!

Jesse:Nice one!

Margaret:Yeah!

Cj:Great,thats 7 that I really hate!

Katz:Hello everyone!

(Courage screames in horror)

Mordecai:Man!he's a freak show!

Buizel:Yeah!

Katz:Dear you tasted worms?

Mordecai:Hey!I'm that kind of bird!

Katz:Then your an idiot for not doing so!(Mordecai got angry)

Pikachu:Hey cat!I know how you act!

Katz:How?

Pikachu:Like this...duh im katz and im a genious duh...I pee and poo-poo on myself duh...

(Everyone laughs at katz)

Rigby:You got creamed katz!

Katz:Shut it coon!

(Cajun fox's theme plays)

Cajun fox:I'm here to win!

Jesse:Besides to be honest,I like your theme more than katz theme.

Chimchar:Yeah!

Katz:Shut it brats!

Shirley:Hello stupid dog.

Schwick:Why hello again stupid dog!

Margaret:Eek!A cockroach!(Hides Behind mordecai)

Mordecai:Don't worry,I'll protect you!

Cj:Hey!

Buizel:Shut up cj!

Kitty:Hello dog!Thanks for helping me!

Courage:No problem!

Chris:The next courage the cowardly dog character was one of the villians courage killed.

Courage:How did he came back?

Chris:Tell that to evil made him to be alive again and he's not on the boat.

Everyone:Then were is he?

Chris:He's coming!Look in the sky!

(A giant u.f.o appeared and landed on the beach.)

Courage:NOOOOOOOOO!

Mordecai:Your enemy is a alien!?

Courage:Yup!and he's my first nemesis!

Cajun fox:I thought I was.

(The doors open and out revealed the chicken from outer space)

Katz:Its a chicken?

Chris:Forgot to mention that evil jesse put a collar on him so that he can talk.

The chicken from outer space:That dog will pay what he did!

Katz:Do you hate courage?

Cajun fox:Yeah!

Schwick:Yes!

The chicken from outer space:YES!

Courage-17

Katz-18

Cajun fox-19

Shirley-20

Schwick-21

Kitty-22

The chicken from outer space-23

Chris:Next is bloo!

Bloo:I'm in it to win it!

Mac:You know we haven't started yet right?

Frankie:For sure.

Wilt:Alright!

Coco:cocococo(Let's win!)

Eduardo:What about my toys?

Bloo-24

Mac-25

Frankie-26

Wilt-27

Coco-28

Eduardo-29

Lazlo:Hey everybody!

Edward:4 hours with lazlo is long enough!

Patsy:At least you made it.

Rajaj:It looks like camp.

Clam:Camp.

Lazlo-30

Edward-31

Patsy-32

Rajaj-33

Clam-34

Finn:What up people!?

Jake:Lets do this!

Ice king:My first competition ever!Along with the princesses.

Marcenline:What up y'all

Princess bubblegum:I got to give out my best!

Flame princess:Me too!

Finn-35

Jake-36

Ice king-37

Marcenline-38

Princess Bubblegum-39

Flame Princess-40

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Dig dug:Hey.

Pooka(Orange):Alright!

Pooka(Blue):Yeah!

Fygar(Green):Not to mention that 1`raccoon!

Rigby:Hey!

Fygar(Red):Yup!

Dig dug-41

Pooka(Orange)-42

Pooka(Blue)-43

Fygar(Green)-44

Fygar(Red)-45

Pacman:Hey everybody!

Blinky(Video game):Don't get use to it munchy because of that cat.

Katz:And your the idiot ghost!

Blinky(Video game):Oh yeah ?

Katz:Your pathetic!

Pinky(Video game):Hooray!Were here!

:Except that fight with blinky and that cat.

:Thats violence on those to.

Blinky(Video game):Don't get into this!

Inky(Video game): If you say so!

Clyde(Video game):Whose the cloud girl?

Cj:It's cj to you!

Jesse:Clyde and Inky,Let's take her out!

Margaret:Yeah!

Both:Alright!  
Cj:Now it's 9!

Pacman-46

Blinky(Video game)-47

Pinky(Video game)-48

-49

-50

Inky(Video game)-51

Clyde(Video game)-52

(The next boat arrives)

Chris:Hey!The author remembers these characters at a young age and now puts them here!

George:Great!  
Harold:Were competing against all of them?

Chris:Yes!and theres more left.

Carl:Whose the cloud girl?

Buizel:Our enemy.

Carl:Then she's my enemy too!

Cj:10!?

Trixie:That kid is a nerd!and by that I mean melvin!

Melvin:Hey!

George-53

Harold-54

Carl-55

Trixie-56

Melvin-57

(The last 6 boats arrive)

Jay:Not that I vision.

Kai:Tell me about it.

Fygar's:Lost?

Kai:Im not lost!

Both:Then your a loser.(They laugh,making kai angry)

Zane:What are those two Fighting for?(Pointing at blinky(Video game) and katz arguing)

Cole:What losers they are!

Both:Then your the idiot!

Cole:Now your gana pay!

Nya:This is gana get ugly here.

Chris:I know!(Laughing)

Jay-58

Kai-59

Zane-60

Cole-61

Nya-62

Pacster:Uhh...This is it?

Spiral:Looks like it.

Cylindria:As long as were here.

Pinky(Cartoon):Pacums!(Bumping cylindria On the floor)I can't believe your here!

Pacster:Uhh...yeahh...

Cylindria:Watch were your going!

Pinky(Cartoon):Said who?

Betrayus:Just don't disturb me winning the money got it!?

Blinky(Cartoon):Yeesssss Lord Betrayus.

Inky(Cartoon):Finally we can do whatever we want!

Clyde(Cartoon):It's a dream come true!

:Keep dreaming!

Buttler:Hiney head!

:Hey!

Pacster-63

Spiral-64

Cylindria-65

Pinky(Cartoon)-66

Betrayus-67

Blinky(Cartoon)-68

Inky(Cartoon)-69

Clyde(Cartoon)-70

-71

Buttler-72

Chowder:Where's the food?

Cajun fox:Idiot.

Shnitzel:Rada rada rada.(I know.)

Mung:Were in for the money.

Truffles:WE BETTER!

Gorgonzola:Could panini go through the mines?

Panini:Shut it!

Endive:Well looks like your gana lose mung!  
Mung:No you are!  
Chowder-73

Shnitzal-74

Mung-75

Truffles-76

Gorgonzola-77

Panini-78

Endive-79

Gumball:Awesome!  
Darwin:Woohoo!

Anais:Yes!

Richard:I can't wait till I win!  
Nicole:Hope so.

Penny:Glad to be here!

Gumball-80

Darwin-81

Anais-82

Richard-83

Nicole-84

Penny-85

Shadow:Great!

Toy soldier:This many?

Graveyard:That's alot.

Dusk:This is tougher than I thought!  
Prize pod:Sure enough!

Shadow-86

Toy soldier-87

Graveyard-88

Dusk-89

Prize pod-90

Eddy:The money harder than I thought!

Double D:Yup!  
Ed:Gravy!  
Marie:Hiya boys!

Lee:Where in this too!

May:Yeah!

Kevin:Dorks!

Rolf:Hello ed boys!

Sarah:Lets win!  
Jimmy:Ok!

Eddy-91

Double D-92

Ed:93

Marie-94

Lee-95

May-96

Kevin-97

Rolf-98

Sarah-99

Jimmy-100

Chris:Your all here!  
Now Time for your teams!

Almost all:Yes!

To be continued...

**Battle of 100!Who will win?**


	5. Chapter 5

Total crazy island

Chapter 5:Teams part 1.

Team Flaming fire:Jesse,mordecai,margaret,thomas,skips,hive-five ghost,chimchar,pikachu,buizel,courage,katz,cajun fox,kitty,Frankie,wilt,lazlo,patsy,clam,finn,Jake,Ice king,pooka(orange),pooka(blue),inky(v),Clyde(V),george,carl,jay,kai,nya,spiral,inky(C),Clyde(C),chowder,shnitzal,mung,darwin,anais,nicole,richard,shadow,toy soldier,graveyard,eddy,kevin,lee,marie,ed,johnny,rolf,sarah.

**Next is part 2!**


	6. Chapter 6

Total crazy island

Chapter part 2.

Team water waves:Isaac,bryan,rigby,cj,chad,jeremy,eileen,the chicken from outer space,shirley,schwick,bloo,mac,coco,eduardo,edward,rajaj,marceline,

Princess bubblegum,flame princess,digdug,fygar(Red),Fygar(Green),pacman, pacman(ms.),Pacman(Jr.),blinky(V),pinky(V),harold,trixie,melvin,cole,zane,pacster,cylindria,pinky(C),blinky(C),betrayus,buttocks(dr.),buttler,truffles,gorgonzola,panini,

endive,gumball,penny,dusk,prize pod,double D,may,jimmy.

**Time for a challenge next time!**


	7. Dive,Dive,Dive!

Total crazy island.

Chapter 7:Dive Dive Dive!

Chris:Your cabins are over there!Team flaming fire is on the left,the others on the right!  
Bloo:It's gross in here!

X

Chris:This is confessional cam booth!Were you can share secrets in here to the viewers!Who wants a try?

**Camara on:**

**Mordecai:Katz is so dead!  
Jesse:Goodbye katz!**

**Carl:Inky(V and C),Clyde(V and C),Jesse,Chimchar,Pikachu,Buizel and me are gonna take down Katz and CJ!**

**CJ:Margaret is gonna pay for stealing my bird!**

**Katz:How rude to be nice.**

**Lazlo:This is gonna be tuff!**

**Patsy:Glad that lazlo here!  
Trixie:Looks like white ninja is going down!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:The lunch cabin is where you get your food from the cooker chef hatchet!

(Chef glares at the contestants,making almost everyone gulp.)

Chris:Each time you will have challenge,the losers team will eliminate contestants with the most votes at the elimination,Last 1 without being eliminated gets 1 billion dollars!

**Camara on:**

**Bloo:I will win this!**

**Eddy:Jawbreakers!  
Katz:I know i'm winning this.**

**Gumball:Awesome!  
Chowder:I'll win to buy food!**

**Gorgonzola:Panini is gonna lose!  
Panini:Gongorzola is getting in my nerve!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Your challenge today is to dive to the water and get some crates that will help you on the second part of the challenge at the spot on the blue circle to avoid being attack from first?

(Everyone stood there doing nothing)

Jesse:Fine!I'll go!(Jumps)

Carl:I'm going too!(Jumps)

Pikachu:Were going too!(Pikachu,Buizel,Chimchar,Inky(V),Inky(C),Clyde(V),and Clyde(C) jump off the cliff.)

Mordecai:UH Oh!

Margaret:Hope thier ok,Lets jump after them!

Mordecai:Yeah!(Both birds jump off after them.)

**Camara on:**

**Katz:Pathetic those 2 love birds jump after those idiots!**

**Eileen:I never thought those 11 have a strong friendship.**

**Camara off:**

(The 11 landed at the circle and mordecai and carl came out having a crate)

Chris:That's 11 divers,0 chickens and 2 out of 10 flaming fire is on the lead!

Bloo:No way i'm letting that happen!(Bumps rigby)

Bloo:Watch it!

Rigby:Why you!(Tackles bloo and the 2 fall down to the circle and came out with nothing)

Chris:That's 2 divers,0 chickens and 0 crates for team water waves!Better catch up.

**Camara on:**

**Schwick:This team sucks!**

**Camara off:**

(Double D,Gumball,and Ed did not jump but were the chickens,Soon it was Zane,Trixie,Cajun fox,and Spiral)

Chris:Next is zane and trixie!If they both don't jump,they cost the challange!

Zane:I would rather go...

Trixie:No you won't!You'll cost us the challange!(Grabs zane and throws him at the water,then she landed on the circle)

Chris:If these 2 won't jump together,then you'll lose the guy's,What will it be?

Spiral:No way were backing out!

Cajun fox:For sure!

(Both jumped and landed on the circle)

Chris:Team flaming fire win first challenge!What you get is to open the crates!

(Inside was 10 wagons)

Chris:Put those boxes that are over there and put them in the wagons and take them near the water waves will just push thier boxes over there.

Team water waves:Ah man!

(The teams made it to the cabins)

Chris:You must open the boxes without your start to build the pool from the parts you have!Winner gets to go to thier pool anytime!

(Minutes later)

Chris:Lets see the pools!

( Team water waves pool was very good,but team flaming fires pool was the best)

Chris:Team flaming fire wins!Team water waves,see you guys at the elimination place!

**Camara on:**

**Zane:Trixie will pay what she did!**

**Trixie:Zane is so gone after this.**

**Pinky(V):Bye bye Zane!**

**Jimmy:Blinky(V)is bad so it's him.**

**Blinky(V):Stupid black ninja is so outta here!  
Cole:The red ghost is leaving!**

**Bloo:This is all Rigbys fault!If it wasn't to him,we could have won!**

**Flame princess:Trixie is so out for doing that to Zane,That's just cruel!**

**Cylindria:Pinky(C) is so long gone!**

**Pinky(C):That pink nerd is getting in my nerves!**

**Blinky(C):So long Cole.**

**Rigby:Bloo is just annoying!He's so done!**

**Gumball:I hate to do this voting thing!**

**Truffles:Endive has my vote!**

**Endive:So long Mushroom head!**

**Fygar(R):This is just for revenge!  
Fygar(G):So long buddy!  
Digdug:Which should I pick from those 2?**

**Betrayus:That bird seems useless!  
Cj:Well coco I guess.**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Welcome to the elimination palace!How was the challange?

Bloo:Terrible!  
Chris:Ok!You will vote someone from your team inside the voting booth,the ones that I called get a marshmallow,the one that did not get one will go to the dock of shame to the boat of losers and leave!Because the loser got the most 's get started!Also the ones that don't got votes get a marshmallow and the ones that got votes get to sit down to see which one got the most votes when I called your names!

**Camara on:**

**(Rigby writes in his paper angrily)**

**Camara off:**

(Coco,Fygar(G),Zane,Trixie,Cole,Blinky(V),Digdug,Truffles,Endive,Bloo,Rigby,Cylindria,Pinky(C), and Cj were left sitting)

Chris:Lets read the votes!Rigby you got 1!

Rigby:What!?

Chris:You're tied with bloo on the second vote!

Bloo:No!

Chris:Digdug you got 1.

Digdug:No!

Chris:Make that 2!

Digdug:Aw man!  
Chris:Zane you got a vote.(Takes another vote out)Make that 2 dude!

Zane:Oh no!

Chris:Cj has 1!

Cj:Whatever!  
Chris:Cole has 1!Cj you got 2 now!

CJ:Noo!  
Chris:Coco has 1!  
Chris:Cole has another vote!  
Chris:Coco has 2!  
Chris:Fygar(G) has 1!

Fygar(G):I know who voted for me!(Glares at digdug.)

Chris:Trixie!You got two in a row!

Trixie:Oh no!

Chris:Blinky(V) has 1!

Chris:Blinky(v) has another one!

Blinky(V):Uh oh!  
Chris:Truffles has 1!

Truffles:Oh no!

Chris:Endive has 1!

Chris:Cylindria has 1!Pinky(C) also has 1!Wow!The others votes are from 1 contestant!The one whos going to leave is...

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

.

..

.

.

.

..

(Everyone Sweats)

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

...Coco!  
Coco:COCOCOCO!(NOOOOOOOO!)

(Later)

Chris:Who's going to be our next contestant that's leaving next on total crazy island!

**Camara on:**

**Rigby:I wish it was bloo!**

**Bloo:Too bad for coco.**

**Camara off:**

**Coco-Everyone else(31)**

**Rigby-Bloo(1)**

**Bloo-Rigby(1)**

**Zane-Pinky(V) and Trixie(2)**

**CJ-Gumball,Coco(2)**

**Trixie-Zane,Flame Princess(2)**

**Digdug-Fygar(R),Fygar(G)(2)**

**(1)Truffles-Endive**

**(1)Endive-Truffles**

**(2)Blinky(V)-Cole,Jimmy**

**(2)Cole-Blinky(V),Blinky(C)**

**(1)Cylindria-Pinky(C)**

**(1)Pinky(C)-Cylindria**

**(1)Fygar(G)-Digdug**

**100th-Coco**

**Who's gonna be eliminated in next chapter?**


	8. Truth or Dare 1

Total crazy island

Chapter 8:Truth or dare 1

(Chris presses a air horn and wakes up everybody)

Richard:That noise scared me!  
Ed:Were getting butter toast for breakfast!  
Clam:Toast!

**Camara on:**

**Katz:Just got to get the birds out and then the birds friends are so doom!**

**Jesse:Katz is so unlucky is this team.**

**Buizel:Just wait until the cat is out then it's the cloud girl!**

**Margaret:I think kitty likes Katz.**

**Lazlo:With 99 remaining,I think chris will get more contestants out than just 1.**

**Camara off:**

X

Chris:Your challenge is an old funny game truth or dare!

Everyone:0-0

Chris:You must give someone a dare or a nasty truth!Anyone that refuses is out!

**Camara on:**

**Mordecai:Oh no! It better not be CJ first.**

**Jesse:It better not be CJ!**

**Katz:Who to choose for a terrifying fate in the finale blue bird or Idiot boy?**

**Pikachu:Katz is so dead if it's me!**

**CJ:Margaret will leave if she refuses!This will be fun!(Laughing evilly)**

**Margaret:I know CJ is up to something.**

**Camara off:**

Chris:First is CJ!  
Pikachu,Mordecai,Chimchar,Carl,Margaret,Jesse,and Buizel:NOOO!

CJ: I dare...Margaret to eat a can of dog food!

Margaret:0-0

Mordecai,Jesse,Buizel,Chimchar,and Pikachu::(

Margaret:I refuseee.

Chris:Margaret is out!

CJ:HA!That's what you get for stealing my bird!  
Chris:Next is Pikachu!

Pikachu:Ha!Now i'm gonna give you what you deserve!

CJ:0-0

Pikachu:I dare CJ to kiss Katz!  
Katz and CJ:0-0

Rigby:You got creamed Katz!  
Katz:Shut it coon!

CJ:I refuse!

Chris:Cj is out!

(CJ glares at Pikachu)

Katz:I'm gonna eliminate that mouse for this!  
Mordecai:Too bad!Your leaving!

Inky(V):For shure!  
Chris:Next is melvin!

Melvin:I dare that Kevin jumps in a water full of sharks!

Kevin:0-0

Chris:Out!Next is George!

George:I dare Zane to beat up Trixie!

**Camara on:**

**Trixie:That kid is so dead after this!  
Camara off:**

Zane:Sure!  
(1 minute later)

Trixie:Your so dead after this George!  
Chris:Next is Ed!  
Ed:I dare to eliminated myself!  
Chris:Then your out!Next is Edward!  
Edward:I know that Richard can't resist junk food.

Richard:How did you know?

Edward:You talk in your sleep.

Finn:Wait!You were in our cabin?!

Edward:Yup!

Jake:Dude,that's creppy!

Chris:Will you do the dare?

Richard:Yes!  
( Chris put a large chicken in front of him and he ate it)

Team flaming fire:Richard!  
Richard:What?

**Camara on:**

**Katz:If we lose,that rabbit or idiot kid are gone!**

**Cajun fox:That Ed kid has my vote!  
Camara off:**

Chris:Next is Finn!

Finn:Rigby!Is it true you like Eileen?

Rigby:Who told you that?

Finn:Mordecai.

Rigby:MORDECAI!

Mordecai:Chill dude!

Rigby:The answer is no Finn!  
Chris:Next is Pinky(V)!  
Pinky(V):I dare zane to put his hand on fire!  
Zane:So you voted for me along side Trixie!

Pinky(V):Yup!

Zane:I give up!

Chris:Out!Next is Betrayus!

Betrayus:I dare to turn that red Pacpest into a bowl of ash!

Spiral:No way!

Chris:Out!

Betrayus:You lose red lemonball!

Jesse:Betrayus!Shut up!

Betrayus:How dare you said that to me!  
Buttler:Sir,nobody likes you here.

Betrayus:Says who!

Chris:Next is Bloo!  
Bloo:I dare Skips to punch Rigby!

Rigby:Wait!What?!

Skips:Sorry Rigby.(Punches him and he falls on the ground)

Bloo:Looks like I got my revenge!  
Rigby:You'll pay for this!  
Chris:Next is Jesse!

Jesse:I dare Bloo to punch Katz and knocking him cold!

Chris:You know if you don't succed,then your disqualified!

Bloo:I accept!(He punches as hard as he can but Katz did not feel anything and punch Bloo back only to make him go out of cold)

Chris:Bloo is out!Next is Cylindria!  
Cylindria:I dare Pinky(C) to make herself ugly!

Pinky(C):No way sister!  
Chris:She's out!  
**Camara on:**

**Pinky(C):Pac-nerd is gonna pay!**

**Camra off:**

Chris:Next is Kai!  
Kai:I dare the fygars to sneak into chefs kitchen and steal 1 fruit!

Fygars:Easy enough!

(Later)

Fygar(R):Ok,just one fruit!  
Fygar(G):yeah!  
(They open the fridge and chef comes)

Chef:What are you doing in my Kitchen!  
Fygar(G):Run!

Chris:You 2 are out for not doing the dare!

Fygar(R):Dang it!

Chris:Next is Cole!

Cole:I dare that cat to be up the red ghost!

Katz and Blinky(V):Fine!(The 2 end up in a tie)

Chris:Nobody is out!

Cole:Dang it!  
**Camara on:**

**Katz:Now it's on black ninja!  
Blinky(V):THat idiot is gonna pay for this!**

**Camra off:**

Chris:Next is fire type monkey Chimchar!

Chimchar:Katz is it true you like kitty?

Kitty:Not in a million years!

Katz:No brat!  
Margaret:I know you like him Kitty!

Kitty:You got my vote in the merge!  
CJ:Perfect!  
Eileen:Oh no!

(Soon it was Katz and Harold)

Chris:Harolds turn!

Harold:I dare you to be in a house full of bull dogs!  
Katz:Say what?

Chris:Last choice!

Katz:No way!

Chris:Team water waves wins!

**Camara on:**

**Jesse:Bye bye Katz!  
Katz:The Ed is stupid,But the bunny cost us the chllange!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Now!The ones that have votes are Katz,Ed,and Richard.

Katz:Please.

Chris:This time,2 of you will be out!

**Camara on:**

**Katz:Oh dear!**

**Mordecai:Finally,Katz will be out!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:1 vote for katz!

Katz:Oh no!

Chris:1 vote for Richard.

Richard:No!  
Chris:1 vote for ed!(He took a lot of votes and read them)Katz has 9!

Jesse:Ha!  
Chris:Even Richard and Ed!The ones with the other votes are...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Richard and Ed!

Richard:No!

Ed:It's the curse of evil kim!  
Chris:Go to the dock of shame!

(They got in and they left)

Chris:3 down,97 to go!Who's leaving next on total crazy island!

**Camara on:**

**Katz:i knew i'm not leaving!**

**Jesse:I thought is was Katz!**

**Mordecai:Katz got lucky!  
Camara off:**

**Katz-Mordecai,Courage,Buizel,Chimchar,Pikachu,Inky(V),Clyde(V),Jesse and Carl(9)**

**Richard-Half People(21)**

**Ed-Half People(20)**

**Ed-98th**

**Richard-99th**

**Coco-100th**

**Who's next in total crazy island!**


	9. Tile or BOOM 1!

Total crazy island.

Chapter 9:Tile or boom 1!

In Flaming Fire cabin(Boys side)

CJ:Yes!There asleep!All I have to do is kiss Mordecai and then he will date me instead of that stupid bird!I better be careful of his friends!

(She sneaks up to Mordecai)

CJ:Yes!This is easy!

Chimchar:Not quite!

CJ:Oh!Hey Chimchar.

Chimchar:Leave before this gets ugly!

CJ:Like your gonna take me out!(Laughs)

(Morning in Water Waves cabin(Girls side)

Marceline:What happen to you?

CJ:I sneak up to kiss Mordecai and Chimchar took me out before I got a chance!  
Eileen:Why you did that?!

CJ:Margaret stole him from me!  
Marceline:That's because of evil jesse's revenge!

Eileen:You can't just steal someone's boyfriend!

CJ:Well I would!

Eileen:You got a 0% chance to kiss Mordecai because Chimchar will know when your there and beat you up again!  
CJ:Curse that fire-type monkey!  
**Camara on:**

**CJ:That monkey is going down in the merge!  
**

**Eileen:I should vote out CJ before she ends Mordecai's and Margaret's relationship!**

**Marceline:CJ should not done that!She's going down for this!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Your challange is called a game I created:TILES OR BOOM!You must step in these tiles in that lake!Beware,Because some of those tiles are explosives!I hope you get hurt!(Laughs)

Cylindria:Are you insane!?

Chris:I only did this for more ratings!See ya!

Pacster:Who's first?

(Everyone just stands)

Buizel:I'll go!(Jump's to tile to tile until he almost got hit by fireball.)

Buizel:Who did that?!

Chris:Forgot to mention that evil jesse let me borrow some of his minions!Red Noctrune,Please keep firing at them!

(The heartless attempt to keep shooting at Buizel)

Buizel:I'm 6 tiles away to the end!

Chris:Anyone that falls is out!

(Buizel made it to the other side)

Finn:Alright!My turn!(Finn jumped to tile to tile while fireballs keep trying to hit him)

Finn:Ha!You only got 1!Like you will get more!

Chris:I am gonna get more!(Whistles and 9 more appeared)

**Camara on:**

**Finn:Me and my big mouth!**

**Camara off:**

Finn:Why did I say that!?( A fireball hit Finn and was about to fall,but regained balanced)

Finn:That really hurt man!

Chris:I know!(Laughs)

Finn:Time to finish this!(Made it to the other side)

Buizel:Good job!

Finn:Thanks!

(Next was Chimchar,Lazlo,Patsy and CJ)

CJ:You will pay for what you did monkey!

Patsy:Don't call Lazlo a monkey!(Getting angry.)

Lazlo:That was rude!

CJ:Not you!I'm talking about Chimchar!

Patsy:What he did to you!?

CJ:He mess up my chances for kissing Mordecai at his cabin!

Patsy:You can't just steal people's BOYFRIENDS!

Chimchar:That's why I did that to you!

CJ:I'll steal them when I want to!Like your monkey boyfriend Lazlo!

Lazlo:WHAT!?

Patsy:THAT'S IT!Take that back!And Lazlo is not my boyfriend!

CJ:Then why are you blushing?!

Patsy:I always blush!

CJ:I knew you got feelings to that monkey!

Chimchar and Patsy:THAT'S IT!(They tackle CJ,but she throw's them to the water.)

Chris:Chimchar and Patsy are out!

**Camara on:**

**Margaret:HA!CJ got another enemy!Which mean's the more chance she'll get out!I think Lazlo will side with us.**

**Mordecai:She tried to kiss me while I was sleeping!?Man,if it wasn't for Chimchar,Margaret and I would breakup.I got to thank the dude.**

**Chimchar:I can't wait till CJ is out!**

**Lazlo:Was that true what CJ said that Patsy like me?Man,I think she should be out!I'm siding with the guy's and Patsy to vote off CJ.**

**Jesse:Just wait till it's your turn CJ,then it will be Katz!**

**Katz:Since it's 13 vs 1 CJ,I'll sabotage them!**

**Patsy:I had enough of her!**

**Camara off:**

Patsy:Lazlo!Finish her!

Lazlo:I can't!(CJ grab him and threw him to the water.)

Chris:Lazlo is out!

CJ:I got you 3 back!(Starts to laugh until a fireball hit her and she fell down.)

Chris:Did you notice that you are still doing the challenge CJ?(Laughs)

Chimchar:HA!That heartless just threw you down when you weren't looking!

Patsy:She deserve's that!(Then it was Dusk,Eddy,Double D and Kevin)

Kevin:You dork's stink at this!

Dusk:Oh yeah!I wouldn't step there if I where you.(The tile that Kevin is in blew up and he landed on the water.)

Chris:Kevin is out!

Eddy:Nice one!

Double D:Watch out!

(A fireball hit Eddy and he fell as well.)

Chris:Eddy is out!

Dusk:Hurry!(They reached the other side.)

Finn:Only 4 of us made it!

(Then it was Clam,Prize pod,May,Zane,Cole,Blinky(C),and Blinky(V))

Clam:Jump!Jump!

May:Jump!Jump!

Prize pod:We are jumping!(Fell's for being hit by a heartless.)

Clam:Oops!(He and May get hit and fall.)

Blinky(C):So,stupid red ghost was it COLE!?

Cole:Shut up!You are worser than the other one!

Both:Why you!(They tackle him,only to get blown up by a tile.)

Chris:Awesome!(Laughs)

Zane:Time to finish this challenge!(Made it to the other side.)

Chris:Wow!A lot of you fell for being hit and fighting!

Patsy:It was CJ fault!

Chimchar:Yeah!

CJ:Hey!

Lazlo:It was kinda your fault.

CJ:Shut up monkey!

**Camara on:**

**Lazlo:That was rude.**

**Camara off:**

(Next was Pinky(V),Pinky(C),Cylindria and Pacster)

Pinky(C):Back off sister from my paccums!

Cylindria:You stay away!

Pinky(V):Curse that Zane made it!Even through those 2 are fighting!

Pacster:Tell me about it.

(Cylindria step in a tile bomb and she and Pinky(C) flew to the air,only to crash down to Pinky(V) and Pacster)

Inky(C):Ooooo...that's got to hurt.

Pacster:Great you guys,you crash landed onto us and we landed in a different tile.

Pinky(C):It was that Cyli girl paccums!

Cylindria:Wait!Did you said we landed on a different tile?!

Pinky(V):uh oh!(The tile explode and they landed on the water.)

Pinky(C):Nice job Cyli girl!(Sarcastic voice)

(Next was Katz,Mordecai,Jesse,Cajun fox,Margaret and Princess bubblegum)

Katz:Who knew you 2 are chickens.

Jesse and Mordecai:Shut up Katz!

Cajun fox:Time to win this for the money!(Made it to the other side.)

Margaret:Wow!He got there fast!

Princess bubblegum:Would you 3 stop arguing for 1 day?!

Jesse:Not until Katz is out!

Mordecai:Yeah!

(Frankie joined them.)

Frankie:Don't you think your being a total jerk here?!

Katz:Who asked you red head?

Frankie:I asked because your being rude to your team!

Katz:So?

Frankie:So be more nicer!

Katz:Like you'll tell me what to do red head.

Frankie:That's it!(Tackes Katz and the 2 fall into the water.)

Chris:Frankie and Katz are out!

**Camara on:**

**Frankie:I hate that guy!**

**Katz:You can't beat me red head in this game.**

**Camara off:**

**X**

Chris:Well since a lot of team flaming fire got water waves win's!

X

**Camara on:**

**Lazlo:Well since I can't vote CJ until the merge,I think Katz or Kevin should be out.**

**Courage:Clam did not made it to the other side,so sorry Clam.**

**Mordecai:KATZ!**

**Jesse:It's Katz!**

**Patsy:Sorry!But you said dorks at them and that wasn't nice.**

**Kevin:That dork is out for being a dork!**

**Clam:Kevin!**

**Mung:Clam is ok,but Kevin...**

**Chowder:FOOD!**

**Jay:The dude is a jerk!**

**Nya:The real villain is Katz!**

**Kai:Sorry dude!**

**Eddy:Kevin has gone long enough!**

**Lee:Nobody says that to my Eddy!**

**Marie:Chowder seems useless...I say to lose him.**

**Rolf:The eating boy is causing Rolf to vote!**

**George:Has to be Katz!**

**Kitty:Bye bye Margaret!**

**Katz:The boy,red head,or blue bird...hmm...tuff call.**

**Frankie:Sorry,Clam.**

**Margaret:I guess Kitty.**

**Thomas:I think Kitty.**

**Cajun fox:Since me and Katz are in a alliance,my vote goes to blue bird!  
Pooka(Blue):Boy!The votes must be multiples!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:All right!Mordecai,Margaret,Jesse,Kevin,Clam,Chowder,Eddy,Katz,and Kitty!You guy's got votes!It's still 2 gone!

X

Chris:Okay!Let's get started!One vote for Jesse!(Jesse glares at Katz.)

Chris:Mordecai,you are tied with him...as well as Margaret!(The three looked scared.)

Chris:1 vote for Katz!

Pikachu:HA!

Katz:Shut up brat!

Chris:A vote for Kitty!

Kitty:I'm gonna find out who it is!

Chris:A vote for Eddy!

Eddy:NO!

Chris:A vote for Chowder!A vote for Clam!A vote for Kevin!Another vote for Kitty!

(Kitty gets angry.)

Chris:Chowder,you are tied with her!

Chowder:NO!My food!

Chris:As well as Katz!

Katz:I know who it is...

Chris:Katz you got 3!Make that 4!

Katz:It has to be someone I did not argue with!

Chris:Kevin,your in the lead with 5!As well as Katz in 2nd place to loser boat!

Chris:Clam!You got 12 votes!Also Katz and Kevin!

Clam:Uh oh!

Kevin:Dorks!

Katz:Say what?

Chris:The rest are from 2 contestants!Which are...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Clam and Kevin!

Kevin:You'll pay for this DORKS!

Lazlo:Bye Clam!

Clam:Bye Lazlo and Patsy.

(The 2 of them went to the dock of shame and left.)

Chris:5 down,95 to go!Stay toon for Total crazy island!

**X**

**Camara on:**

**Lazlo:I miss clam it's me and Patsy in this team.**

**Patsy:Shocker that Clam must been that cat!**

**Katz:Too bad I didn't and Cajun will win this!**

**Mordecai:So close!  
**

**Jesse:I hate that Katz is still here!Go home already Katz!**

**Camara off:**

**Katz-Jesse,Mordecai,Nya,George,Inky(C),Clyde(C),Clyde(V),Inky(V),Chimchar,Buizel,and Pikachu(12)**

**Eddy-Kevin(1)**

**Chowder-Marie,Rolf(2)**

**Mordecai-Cajun fox(1)**

**Jesse-Katz(1)**

**Kitty-Thomas,Margaret(2)**

**Margaret-Kitty(1)**

**Calm-Half people(13)**

**Kevin-Half people(15)**

**Clam-96th**

**Kevin-97th**

**Ed-98th**

**Richard-99th**

**Coco-100th**

**Please review please!Goodbye!See you next time!**


	10. The revenge of evil Jesse Part 1 of 3

Total crazy island

Chapter 10:The revenge of evil jesse!part 1 of 3.

Mess hall:

Lazlo:Patsy,was that true what CJ said that you like me?

Patsy:Nope!hehe!(Turns around.)

**Camara on:**

**Patsy:I can't believe CJ told him that!**

**Camara off:**

Chris-Welcome campers or should said dead.(Chuckles.)_  
_

Dusk:Why are you laughing?

Raj:And why you said dead?

Chris:Because of your challenge today.

Princess bubblegum:Whats the challenge?

Darwin:Yeah!

Chris:Have you ever face your archenemy?

Mordecai:You mean were facing the people we hate like Katz?

Katz:Who ask you blue bird?

Chris:that's not the challenge.

Lee:Then what is it!?

Chris:Your worse nightmare!

Courage:You mean were facing our worst nightmare?

Chris:No!

Brayan:Then what's the challenge?

Chris:By worst nightmare I mean you have to face Evil Jesse and his minions!(Everyone gasps.)

**Camara on:**

**Finn:Is he crazy?!  
**

**Jake:That dude is so evil than his good side!**

**Princess bubblegum:There's a chance we might beat him but ****we still didn't.**

**Marceline:If we all die,I will eat Chris soul!**

**Flame princess:He will cut Finn to pieces!**

**Mordecai:Jesse is the one who beat his evil self many times but still did not destroy him.**

**Rigby:He also has the evil selves of Chimchar,Pikachu,Buizel,Carl,Inky(V),and Clyde(V),He use to had evil Trixie,Evil Blinky(V),And Pinky(V) but we manage to destroy them but not the rest!**

**Margaret:I will sue Chris if I die!**

**Thomas:The last time we saw him was in Chrismas town along with Oogie boogie that they tried to take over the universe with a machine but they failed.**

**Skips:This is bad!**

**Hive-five ghost:Musle man,I will see you in heaven!**

**Chad:That dude is the most evil and strongest villain we all face!**

**Jeremy:We and the heroes and villains tried to stop him but Jesse beat him.  
**

**Camara on:**

Chris:If you die then we will send green requiems to pick you up and heal you,then you are out!

Mordecai:Are you lying?

Chris:Nope!Last person alive wins for thier team!Oh yeah,anyone with powers can use them,the ones that don't,pick a weapon!

(later)

Chris:He's coming!Good luck!

(A large blimp appered and out stepped evil jesse and his minions.)

Finn:Hello again evil losers.

Evil Jesse:Well,well,well,if it isn't my arch enemys.

Mordecai:You got some nerve to come here after what you 7 did!  
Evil Chimchar:Oh that,well wouldn't it be sad if Margaret wouldn't come back to you?

Margaret:I hate you!

Evil jesse:Well since your all here...PREPARE TO DIE!MINIONS!(Heartless,Nobodies,and Unversed appeared.)

All:Oh no!


	11. The revenge of evil Jesse Part 2 of 3

Total crazy island.

Chapter 11:The revenge of evil jesse part 2 of 3.

Jesse:We could take them!(Suddenly,Chowder got zaped!)

Cole:Run!

Courage:Gotta hide!Where of where?!(Looks up.)AHH!(gets zaped!)

Evil Jesse:This is so fun!lets get the rest!

Evil Carl:There's our opposites!

Jesse:Uh oh!There gonna zap us!(Grabs CJ and she gets Blasted.)

Chimchar:She deserves that!(Uses flamethrower at Evil Pikachu and gets hit.)

Evil Pikachu:Hey!

Harold:We need a plan!

George:But what?

(Gets zapped)

Harold:GEORGE! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(Gets zapped)

X

Cole:Get off Heartless!  
Kai:Watch out!(Defeats a large body)

Cole:Thanks!

X

Katz:I'll just hide in a sneaky place for those fools to not find me.

Evil BuizelWELL WE DID!

Katz:Bummer.(Gets zapped)

X

Blinky(V):HA!That dumb cat got killed!

Fygar(R):Which makes getting to first place!...Maybe not..

(They get killed)

X

Chris:There's about 40 people left!(Bloo gets killed)

Chris:Make that 39.(Laughs)

X

Lazlo:Run Patsy!Run!

Patsy:There almost close to us!

Lazlo:Uh oh!

Patsy:Why you stopped?!  
Lazlo:DEAD END!(Gasped)THERE COMING!

Patsy:Where doomed!

Lazlo:Is the end of us?!(As they get closer to Lazlo and Patsy)

Patsy:I don't know!?

Lazlo:What do we do know!?

Patst:SCREAM IN HORROR!

BOTH:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Part 3 is coming soon!Sorry for long wait!**


	12. The revenge of evil Jesse Part 3 of 3

Total crazy island.

Chapter 12:The revenge of evil jesse!Part 3 of 3.

(Suddenly someone destroyed the fiends.)

Lazlo:Jesse!Thanks for saving us!

Evil Jesse:YOU FOOLS!THIS IS NOT OVER!

Mordecai:Ha!What makes you say that?

Evil Inky(V):THATS IT!THIS ENDS NOW!(The encounter music starts)

Evil Clyde(V):PREPARE TO DIE!(He hits jesse in the back)

Jesse:OWWWW!(Grabs evil Clyde and throws him to evil Inky(V))

Chimchar:INCOMING!

Evil Carl:WHAT!?(Chimchar knocks them to the water)

Evil Carl:You'll pay for that!(Blasted a water ball on chimchar and he got unconscious.)

Buizel:NOBODY HURTS MY FRIEND!(Uses aqua jet on them and sends them flying.)

Evil Carl:You know,Im getting tired of theses blast offs!

Evil Jesse:I HATE THOSE GUYS!

Evil Chimchar:We all do!

All:WE'LL BE BACK!(As they went up to the sky and then they were bright as a star)

Chimchar:Well that takes care of that.(Rubbing his head)

Patsy:Not quite!Look!(She pointed at the spectral monsters that are coming towards them)

Pikachu:Lets get on with it.

X

Chris:Today is a special elimination!

Spiral:What is it?

Chris:Since flaming fire won,they get to choose people to go to elimination with them,but only the ones that won the challenge.(Jesse and the others huddle together and then stand up.)

Jesse:We choose ONLY Katz!

Katz:What!?WHY ME!?

Jesse:Reason 1:Your evil.

Mordecai:Reason 2:about 20 of us hate you!

Patsy:And reason 3:Because we want to!

Katz:That does not make you think that I should be elimated!

Mordecai:Well it did!

Katz:I hate you all.

X

Chris:Alright!Time for the elimination to begin!

Isaac:Aren't we voting?

Chris:Nope!

Brayan:Then why you have those freaks here?

Chris:Because,there gonna choose 11 people to get out of here!

(Everyone gasps.)

Isaac:WHY 11!?

Mac:YEAH!

Chris:Because this chapter took 3 parts long and since the last time was 2 people,with the next 3 chapters,the first part would be 3,second part will be 4,and part 3 will still be 4,Add them all up and you get 11.

Brayan:Uh oh!

Evil Jesse:Thats right!Were gonna vote you off!

Chris:Alright,pick your loser!

Evil Jesse:Isaac and Brayan.

Both:What!?

Chris:To the dock of shame pronto!

Evil Inky(V):Jimmy!

Evil Clyde(V):The Fygars!

Evil Carl:Melvin!

Evil Pikachu:Pacman!

Evil Buizel:Pacman(Ms.)

Evil Chimchar:Pacman(Jr.)

Evil Jesse:Eduardo!

Chris:Choose your final loser!

Evil Jesse:Easy!Its.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

...Panini!

Panini:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!NOT WITHOUT MY NUM-NUMS!

Chris:Chef!(Chef drags Panini in the boat and the boat left.)

Chris:See you all next time for a special chapter with the TDS contestants in TOTAL CRAZY ISLAND!

**Coco-100th**

**Richard-99th**

**Ed-98th**

**Kevin-97th**

**Clam-96th**

**Isaac-95th**

**Brayan-94th**

**Jimmy-93rd**

**Fygar(Red)-92nd**

**Fygar(Green)-91st**

**Melvin-90th**

**Pacman-89th**

**Pacman(Ms.)-88th**

**Pacman(Jr.)-87th**

**Eduardo-86th**

**Panini-85th**


	13. Cannon Chaos!

Chapter 13:Cannon chaos!

(A horn was heard,making everybody jump up.)

Mordecai:Aww come on!

Rigby:Ha!look at Katz!(Pointed that he crashed into the roof.)

Jesse:That often happens.

Katz:Shut your mouths up fools!

Spiral:I wonder whats our challenge today.

Chimchar:It's either dangerous,horrorfying or that evil jesse is gonna kill us.

Nicole:I don't care what it is,but it better not kill us.

Wilt:That would been worst!

Chris:SEE ME OUTSIDE PRONTO!

X

Chris:Today is a special challenge!

PB:Whats the special challenge then?

Marcenline:Yeah!

Shadow:And why is it special?

Chris:First of all,It has my old cast members of my old show Total drama and second,You also be visited by Evil Jesse,AGAIN!

**Camara on:**

**Shadow:Wow.**

**Dusk:Could have been worst.**

**Toy soldier:I would rather win the challenge then lose it.**

**Graveyard:This is crazy!**

**Mordecai:Did he had to invite them AGAIN!?**

**Jesse:(Sigh)**

**Katz:I'll kill them all!**

**Courage:2 Casts together in a chapter?!**

**Camara off:**

Pacster:So,where are they?

Chris:At the forest.

X

Chris:Hello old friends!

Heather:Im not your friend freak!

Mike:So why are we standing in platforms?

Zoey:Made of steel?And with wooden bridges?

Courtney:And have 7 freak shows that are trying to kill us!

Evil Jesse:Don't worry,it will hurt a lot.(Laughing evilly.)

Chris:You are all here for the challenge.

Pinky(C):THEN WHAT IS IT BUSTER!

Chris:Sheesh!The challenge is that you have to tag your TDS contestant across a obstacle full off traps,or should i say fates?

All:WHAT!?

Chris:You need to get in line from your teams to go and tag your teamates and bring them to the flags that have water and fire one with all of the teamates wins!Also if you fall,then you are out!Also,For you evil guys,you need to fire cannon balls at them to make them fall,Evil Jesse,Chimchar,Buizel,and pikachu shoot at Flaming fire,The rest at water waves!

(Everyone gulped except for the bad guys.)

**Camara on:**

**Gwen:Letting them shot cannon balls at us!?**

**Heather:I HATE YOU CHRIS!**

**Courney:This is INSANE!**

**Jesse:Letting them shot cannons at us!?This going to hurt.**

**Camara off:**

Chris:Team Flaming Fire,you need to rescue Mike,Zoey and Duncan!Team Water Waves,You have to save Heather,Courtney and Gwen!And GO!

(Chowder and Edward went first.)

Chowder:OHH!FOOD!(He ran toward a boil of tamales.)

Chowder:Mmmm.(He ate them and then turned super red.)

Chowder:WHATS IN THIS FOOD!?

Chef:All kinds of spices.(Laughing.)

Chowder:AHHHHH!(As he ran in the bridge and then fell down and landed with dirt on his mouth.)

Chris:Chowders out!Mordecai is next!

X

Edward:Woo!(As he dodge a boxing glove.)Almost there!(He sees a cannon ball at the distance.)Uh oh!(Gets hit and falls off the edge while he was screaming.)

Frankie:What a baby!

(Edward landed in the ground.)

Chris:Edward is out!Next is Blinky(V)!

Edward:Ouch!

Evil Chimchar:Shoot at that stupid blue jay!

Mordecai:You jerks try and get me!(Mordecai dodge all the cannon balls.)

Evil Buizel:I got this!(Shoots at Mordecai and he gets ht but luckally,he manage to not fall.)

Mordecai:Ha!(Gets push off by a moving block and he landed on the ground.)

Chris:Hes out!Jesse,its your turn!

X

Blinky(V):That was too easy!(He manage to bring back Courtney.)

Chris:1 point for water waves!Cylindria,your up!

Jesse:NO!(A trap door was opened and Jesse fell down.)

Chris:Jesse is out!Chimchar is next!

Chimchar:Alright!(He manage to avoid the cannon balls.)

Evil chimchar:You won't win you twit!(He fires a cannon ball at him,but he hit it back to the inside of the cannon.)

Evil chimchar:ITS GONNA EXPLODE!(As he ran away as the cannon exploded.)

Chris:Chef,get the backup cannon!

(Chimchar tags mike and runs to the red flag.)

Mike:Finally!

Chris:1 point for flaming fire!Spiral is next!

X

Cylindria:Gotta be careful!(A cannon ball nearly hit her.)

Cylindria:JERKS!

Evil Carl:Keep firing!

Cylindria:In your dreams!(As she ran toward the platform while avoiding traps.)

Evil Inky(V):OH NO YOUR NOT!(Fires at her and it hit her,making her fall on the ground.)

Pinky(C):Ha!Who's smarter now?

Chris:Pinky(C),Your up!

Spiral:BEES!?(He screams as he accidently press a button in the ground ,releasesing bees.)

Chris:Looks like someone stepped in my bee relleaser.(Laughing.)

(Spiral fell down as the bees still stung him.)

Chris:Take him to the hospital!

Jake:Hospital?!

Chris:Yeah,we have a hospital here is Ice king!

Ice king:Time to show my lady skills!(He gets hit quick.)

Ice king:CURSE YOU!(As he landed in the ground.)

Chris:Buizel!

X

Pinky(C):Paccums look!Im about to win!

Pacster:Watch out!(He was too late!A boxing glove hit her straight down to the ground.)

Cylindria:Im smarter than you now!

Chris:Next is Schwick!

Schwick:Perfect!

Buizel:You won't win cockroach!

Schwick:And I can't believe you wasted my time!

Buizel:And I Can't believe that you fell for it!

Schwick:Wait,what?(Gets hit and falls.)

Chris:Next is Double D!

Double D:I can't do this!

Eddy:Do it sock head!

Katz:Who side are you on?

Buizel:Shut up Katz!(Tags Zoey and runs to the pole.)

Mike:You made it!

Zoey:I nearly got hit!

Evil Jesse:You Should have gotten hit!

Chris:2 points for flaming fire!Next is no other Katz!

Jesse:Don't even mess this up Katz!

Katz:Who ask you?

Double D:Phew!I made it!(Tags Gwen and runs to the pole.)

Chris:Tied with 2 points!Cole is next!

Cole:Against that dumb cat?Please.

Katz:I'll show you when I kill you!

Cole:In your dreams!(Both run to the platforms while avoiding the traps.)

Chris:It seems like a close tie!

(They both tagged them,and Duncan and Heather began running to the flags.)

Chris:And the winner is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Team Water waves!

(Team water waves cheered.)

Chris:Fire,Meet me in the boundfire tonight!

X

**Camara on:**

**Jesse:Katz is so gone!**

**Mordecai:We nearly won.**

**Margaret:Time for voting tme!**

**Camara off:**

Chris:This elimination is different,first of all,you have the peanut galory of mike,zoey,duncan,courtney,heather and gwen,second,also by the opposite of Jesse and the others,and finally,3 of you will go home tonight!Get voting!

X

(Jesse,Katz,Chowder,Mordecai,Spiral and Rolf were left.)

Chris:Now for the votes!Ahem!1 vote for Jesse,1 vote for Mordecai,1 vote for Katz,Another vote for Jesse.

Jesse:What!?

Chris:3 more votes for Katz,6 votes for spiral!

Spiral:No way!

Mike:This is getting intense!

Evil Jesse:Come on!Give my opposite another vote!

Mordecai:Shut up!

Chris:4 more votes for spiral!10 votes for rolf and Chowder each!6 more votes for Katz!The last votes are for...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Zoey and mike hold close to each other to hear whos going to leave.)

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...1 vote for Spiral and rolf,and 2 for Chowder!Which makes you 3 to be out!

Chowder:NOOOOOOOO!My food!(Chef drags the 3 to the vote and they left.)

Chris:That's you next time for TOTAL CRAZY ISLAND!

X

**Jesse-Katz,Kitty(2)**

**Mordecai-Cajun Fox(1)**

**Katz-Mordecai,Jesse,Chimchar,Buizel,Pikachu,Inky(V),Lazlo,Patsy,Clyde(V),and Carl(10)**

**Rolf-Margaret,Spiral,Chowder,Thomas,Anais,Nicole,Pooka(Blue),Pooka(Orange),Ice king,Nya,and George(11)**

**Spiral-Rolf,Toy soldier,Graveyard,Skips,Hive-five ghost,Courage,Frankie,Wilt,Finn,Jake,and Jay(11)**

**Chowder-Kai,Inky(C),Clyde(C),Shnitzal,Mung,Darwin,Shadow,Eddy,Lee,Marie,Sarah,Jhonny(12)**

**100th-Coco**

**99th-Richard**

**98th-Ed**

**97th-Kevin**

**96th-Clam**

**95th-Isaac**

**94th-Brayan**

**93rd-Jimmy**

**92nd-Fygar(Red)**

**91st-Fygar(Green)**

**90th-Melvin**

**89th-Pacman**

**88th-Pacman(Ms.)**

**87th-Pacman(Jr.)**

**86th-Eduardo**

**85th-Panini**

**84th-Chowder**

**83rd-Rolf**

**82nd-Spiral**

**Please review!(Made some errors but fixed them):)**


End file.
